Skies of StarClan: Viperfang and Falconsong
Note, Contains Spoilers for Clash of Claws! Note that I may write up the Happy ending later. XD The Story "No. I am leaving for DarkClan." Blackwind hissed at the apprentices, before dissappearing in a heartbeat. Deerpaw looked horrified. His father had left him. Alone. Shinepaw looked around the RiverClan clearing, his gaze shifting from Deerpaw, to Falconpaw, to Viperpaw, who sat quietly in the shadows nearby. "It's all your fault." Shinepaw snarled at Deerpaw. Falconpaw backed away slowly, unsure of what to do. Viperpaw sighed. He adored Falconpaw. She was cute, pretty and all around kind. Falconpaw padded away, past Shinepaw, past Viperpaw. She felt alone all over again. Her parents had left her, along with her three brothers. She had no one to speak to, now that Blackwind was gone. Viperpaw felt a pang of pity for Falconpaw. Although his parents had died, he was a loner and felt no need to have parents by his side. Viperpaw padded away, to his secret little spot near the lake. He noticed a glimmer of light that seemed to cut through the darkness. It was a beautiful rose growing in the pale moonlight that had caught his attention. Viperpaw plucked the rose from the small bush it was growing from. Although it's thorns ached as he ran towards the camp, he knew it would be all worth it in the end. Falconpaw would love him, and they could be together. He noticed Falconpaw sitting silently by the large tree far from the camp.. Although it was nearly pitch-black, Viperpaw ran towards Falconpaw. Viperpaw dropped the rose at Falconpaw's paws, and half-smiled. "I got this for you." Viperpaw whispered, speaking for the first time in over a quarter-moon. Falconpaw smiled brightly. She looked at the rose in awe. "It's beautiful." she whispered back. Shinepaw glared at the two from the bushes nearby. He couldn't stand that vile Viperpaw being with his Falconpaw! He wanted to be her mate, her love. Falconpaw gasped. "You want me to be your mate?" she whispered, shocked. Viperpaw nodded. "The day we become warriors." he meowed, confidently. "I've always liked you, Falconpaw. I watched you while you slept, followed you on your patrols..." Viperpaw trailed off, his jade green eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Falconpaw touched Viperpaw's nose with her own. "Of course. And then we can be together forever." she whispered, smiling. "I need to go get some sleep now, Viperpaw." Falconpaw whispered, padding away with the rose in her mouth. Viperpaw smiled. He and Falconpaw could be together... The moment Falconpaw had disappeared, Shinepaw revealed himself. He could not hide his rage and anger. "You... took Falconpaw from me." Shinepaw spat, unsheathing his claws. Viperpaw took a step back, unsure of what to do. Without another word, Shinepaw pounced on Viperpaw, and the last thing he ever heard was Shinepaw cursing his name. Falconpaw awoke to the sound of yowling and disturbed cats hissing. "What's going---" Falconpaw froze, gasping at the sight of Viperpaw's bloody corpse in the clearing. She wailed, dropping by Viperpaw's side. She couldn't believe it... what kind of monster could murder such a sweet tomcat? Sunstar sniffled. "In honor of Viperpaw, I give him his warrior name- Viperfang." she whispered, looking sadly at Viperpaw's corpse. Falconpaw couldn't believe it. Her fairy tale had turned into a nightmare... all in a few hours. StarClan had betrayed her. The End... for now. (: Category:Shigura's Fanfictions